Gravity Falls and the War
by RealWereQueen
Summary: Alex and his family are brought into a world they haven't heard of before to try and stop a war from happening. Could they befriend these people and save the day, or will it all end in tragedy? I don't know. THAT'S FOR YOU TO FIND OUT!
1. What's Gravity Falls?

**Freddy's Pizzeria, Alex's POV**

* * *

><p>Justin and I were just walking around the pizzeria until we heard a loud noise. Justin had calculated where the noise came from, and I followed. It was one of the Dining Areas. We stood in the hallway connecting to the Dining Room, and one of the tables was broken in half. What surprised us more was the man that had just started standing up once we got there. He was dressed in a golden suit with stripes at the end. He also had black pants shoes, black gloves, a black tophat, and a black cane. His hair was almost a golden blonde. Yet, around his left eye he wore an eyepatch, weird.<p>

"Who are you?" my brother Justin asked the strange man.

"My name is Bill Cipher, and I need help." he said.

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"You see my world is in a very dire position. Even I alone can't do anything to help." Bill explained.

"What's happening in your world that's so dire?"

"An evil creature as big as a plane is making his way there even as we speak, with a great army behind him."

"What can we do to help?"

"I can teleport you and four other people to my world so you can help prepare for this onslaught, find the people you want to take, bring anything you might need, and when you're ready just call my name." And as soon as he finished, he was gone. I felt a little sleepy, as if it were a dream, but I knew it wasn't, and Justin knows too. "Justin, we each get to choose two people to bring with us, so I choose Digger and Daisy." I made sure to say before he decides against it.

"In that case, I'll bring Claud and Sky." he replied.

"So what are you gonna bring?" I asked him.

"I can't really think of anything right now, what about you?"

"I guess I'll just bring my microphone, or something."

"From what he just said, it sounds like its going to be an all out war, and you're bringing your microphone?"

I just shrugged.

"Well if you're sure, than I guess I'll bring my keyboard."

I smiled at my brother. That made me think about how the others would react.

**Later**

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT!?<strong>" came my sister Sky. Almost immediately after she said that did my other sister, Daisy, run up and hide behind me.

"If I had heard it from Alex, I would've brushed it off as one of his crazy shenanigans. But from you Justin?" said my other brother, Claud.

"I know, even I still can't believe it, and I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well then, should we trust him?" Sky asked.

"I think we should." my father, Digger, whom was standing in the doorway told us.

"Alright, then I guess we're all bringing our instruments?" asked Claud.

"Yup" I answered. Daisy looked up at me, because she was still to afraid to go.

"Don't worry, Daisy, we'll be fine, and I already have your microphone" as I said that, I handed her a brand new microphone with her name on it. She then curled her arms around me to pull me into a hug. As I hugged her back, she went to show dad her new microphone I got her. Sometimes I feel I treat her like a baby. Even though she is 10, she is still the youngest. But I already know that I only treat her that way because I love her.

Once we were ready, we stood in an open place so we could summon him.

"What do we do now?" asked Sky.

I then inhaled a huge breath, and when I let it go, what came out was a loud, "BILL!"

Almost instantly, he appeared from blue smoke. "Yello, are you all ready?"

We just gave a nod, then he snapped his fingers and we went to being inside a pizzeria to being on top of a hill.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls!" He said. We looked to our left, and the hill we were on was overlooking a huge forest, and at the edge of it there was a town, which I was guessing was Gravity Falls. "Now, you see that Shack over there?" He pointed to a rundown home which had a sign that said, "Mystery Shack" but the S was no where to be found, so it looked like, "Mystery Hack"

"That's where you will be staying."

"Now, if you need anymore help, you can find me just wandering around the forest, Bye-bye for now!" And with that, he was gone again. Once he was gone, we all made our way down the hill and through the forest. We made it to the edge of the forest where we were able to see the house more clearly. This time I noticed two children outside who seemed like twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl was running around while the boy was sitting on the porch, too consumed in a book to pay attention to her.

The little girl then noticed us and pointed over to us.

"Dipper, Dipper! Look over there, cute dogs and cats!"

"Hmm?" the boy looked up from the book, just to see her running towards the forest, but once he saw us, he started to panic.

"Mabel, No, Wait!" he said after he got up and bolted after her. She was too far ahead for him to catch up, but what surprised me most was when the girl tackled me down and started petting me.

"Rrrrrrrr." Is all I could say, because she was petting one of my blind spots.

Once the boy caught up, he started panting, and realizing we weren't a threat, he started to calm down.

"Mabel, next time there is a creature at the edge of the woods, do not go running towards it. It might be dangerous!" he said.

"I know" she replied. "But how could something this adorable be dangerous?" then she started scratching me as well.

"Well, I'm Dipper, and the one assualting your friend there is my twin sister, Mabel." said the boy.

I finally got Mabel to stop, because if I didn't, we would of been here all day. "Come on Mable, we have to go back inside." Dipper said.

"Can we bring them with us?"

"No"

"Aaaaaawwwww, why not?"

"Mabel, there on two legs."

"So?"

"Grunkle Stan will think somethings up."

They argued for a little while longer until I finally had enough.

"**STTOOOOOOOOOPP!**" I screamed.

They both jerked back at my tone.

"STOP WITH THE ARGUING!"

After that I stomped towards the front of the house, I knocked on the door and an old man with a fez answers it.

"What the-"he starts to say until Dipper cuts in. "It's Ok uncle, they're friendly."

"I'm not even going to ask." The old man says then shuts the door.

"I really need to relax." I said to myself.

"I know place where you could stay." Mable says. "Follow me"

We walked to the edge of the forest until we see a little hut that I'm sure wasn't there before. She shows us inside and, its actually quite roomy.

"Thanks" as I say that I was opening my chest and pulling out a microphone.

"Hey, anybody want to-" But before I finished the sentence, I saw that everyone was already way ahead of me, getting out their instruments. Claud was setting up his drums, Justin was getting his keyboard, dad was making sure he was able to make extra sound effects, and Sky was tuning her guitar. Daisy even had her new microphone out and ready. Mabel and Dipper just stood there, wondering what we were doing. Once we were finished setting up, Justin started us off with a keyboard solo, followed by my dad sounding like someone who was talking into a phone, then Claud was beating on his drum in a rythmic pattern.

* * *

><p><strong>The song used at the end there is called: Five Nights at Freddy's Remix-Neves.<strong>


	2. MONSTER HUNT!

**Slight Warning, Do Not get DIGGER mixed up with DIPPER. It will make the story pretty confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"That... Was... <strong>AMAZING<strong>!" Mabel said, raising her arms in the air.

"You guys are pretty good." Dipper stated.

"Thank you." Digger said. "We are programmed to entertain children."

"Really?" Mabel asked. Digger nodded. "That's so awesome we could play karaoke and I could invite all my friends!" Mabel started getting excited.

"We would love to play for your friends!" Justin told her.

"We could have a karaoke party tommorow night! It's going to be so much fun! I'm going to go tell Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said as she went out the door. Once she was gone, there was a moment of pause until Justin spoke up.

"So Dipper, you kind of strike me as the smart one." Justin started. "But do you believe in fairytales?"

"Well... Actually...Yes." Dipper answered.

"We can all sense that this place has a mystical aura surrounding it, which means things like unicorn, fairies, and monsters exist, you must be very careful."

"Actually.. I already knew that." Dipper said.

"You did?" Justin said in a half-believing tone.

"Yeah thanks to this book" Dipper then pulled out a book that had a 6-fingered hand with the number 3 in the middle.

Justin reached out and grabbed the book, flipping through the pages, quickly scanning all the pages.

But once he got to one page, he saw something quite strange. Reading it to himself, it said:

_**Bill Cipher.**_

_**The most powerful and dangerous creature I have ever faced.**_

_**Whatever you do, do not let him enter your mind.**_

And at the bottom right corner were the words bolded in red:

**"DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS"**

"Um, guys, look at what's on this page" Justin said slightly alarmed.

Everyone crowded at the page he was looking at, all their eyes were widening in shock. Dipper was slightly confused. "Wait, you've seen him before?" Dipper asked.

"In a way, yes." Digger answered.

"When did you see him?" Dipper asked, slightly backing away.

Alex steps in."Oooh! Story time!"

**_'Alexs Explains their meeting'_**

"What's so bad about that?" Justin asked.

"What's so bad!? He tried destroying my Uncle's mind!" Dipper says, half yelling.

"Why'd he do that?" Alex asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He was summoned by Gideon to steal the combination to the safe, which had the deed to the Mystery Shack inside."

"Who's Gideon?" Justin asks.

"A child _'physic'_ whom had a crush on my sister and was bent on destroying the Mystery Shack."

As if on cue, Mabel came rushing through the door excitedly. "He said yes!" Mabel yelled.

"I guess that means we should hit the hay, we'll need all of our energy for tomorrow." Digger said. "Alright everyone, to bed" They all yawned as they curled up on the floor, like little puppies.

"Aren't you going to sleep in a bed?" Dipper asks.

"We don't need to" Digger answers.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other shrugging then leaving the house. And with that all of our team slumbered off into sleep mode.

**Alex's POV (Inside his dream)**

* * *

><p>I'm standing in a forest filled with pine trees, almost completely covering the sun.<p>

"Hello down there!" came a voice from above.

There, sitting on a tree branch with his legs dangling, was none other than Bill.

Bill jumped off the tree branch, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Someone told me you had invaded their Uncle's head, mind explaining what that was about?" I ask, slightly mad

"You mean Dipper?"

I nod my head.

"Well, I'm a dream demon, and the longer a dream demon is kept captive in the mindscape, the more insane they become. And if a dream demon is summoned to do a task, they must do this task. Once they do this task, they become less insane and are given the freedom to roam the universe. And it's easy to become insane after being locked away for 30 years." Bill explained.

"Can't you make up for it?" I ask.

"I most certainly can try." Bill said.

I give a slight smile to him.

"See you when you wake up!" Bill said cheerily.

My vision became blurry as a feel someone shaking me.

"Hey dude wake up." I could hear Justin's voice.

"Hmm?" I said, still a lttle sleepy.

"You want to go on a Monster Hunt?" Justin asks me.

I lifted my head quickly. "Did you say... Monster Hunt?"

"Yep"

"**MOOOONNNNSSTTEERR HUUUUUUUNT!**" I scream.

"Yeah, and we're bringing Dipper and Mabel."

**Time Skip**

* * *

><p>"So what are we looking for anyway?" I ask, making sure we weren't out, truding through a forest for nothing.<p>

"We're looking for..." Dipper pauses to flip through the pages of his journal. "a Wyvern, a winged creature with the head of a dragon. It has two legs, and sometimes even none."

"So, we're looking for a dragon?"

"Yeah"

"Cool!" Mabel interrupts.

I heard a noise, stopping myself in my tracks.

The others were oblivious because they had just kept walking. They didn't seem to notice I had stopped, so a quickly slipped away.

"Hello, anyone out their?"

"Hello!" someone had jumped in front of my face, causing me to jump backwards, falling in the process. As I try to sit up, I could see that it was just Bill.

"Next time, try not to give me a heart attack." I say jokingly.

"Sorry." He sad as he titled his head and smiled. I smiled back, but it turned into a slight frown when I heard a yell that sounded very distinctively like Justin.

"I'm coming with you, just in case." Bill said as he shrunk down and placed himself on my shoulder.

"Nobody but you can see me right now" Bill told me. I nodded, then sprinted towards where my brother was, jumping over roots, ducking under branches, I couldn't waste any time when a family member was in trouble, and I can't bear to think a child is going to die on my watch.


End file.
